Sesshomaru's First Cherry Blossom
by XxLotusxX
Summary: What happens when Lightning, Frost, and The Killing Perfection meet? Let's just say it's not what you expect! This story is only one chapter, but I might, keyword:MIGHT, make a sequel, it all depends on the kinds of reviews I get.Please review!First story


You Are My Cherry Blossom

By:GoldenxEyesxLivexOnxEternally

It all started when Shimo, a beautiful young inu youkai, met another certain inu youkai. She was only 4, but she considered this youkai very close to her, and he was.

Shimo's name means _frost_. As frost can be, Shimo was beautiful, but she could be sort of cold to others that she didn't know very well. I guess you could call it a different kind of shy.

Shimo had baby-blue hair, blue eyes and a silvery star on her forehead. she can also be very stubbon, but mostly she's not the talkative type, more like a day-dreamer and a thinker. She's talented at drawing writing, and she likes to read.

One time, Shimo wrote a story about a cat-demon and a dog-demon that fell in love, and it was quite long for a story written by a 4-year-old. Sometimes, just to show off her excellent writing skills, she would read her stories aloud to the other village children. They would listen in awe of her and ask her to write more, so Shimo was allways busy, and never bored.

Of these children that listened to Shimo's stories, was the son of Inu Taisho. She didn't know his name at the time, but she knew he was going to be Lord of the Western Lands after his father.

The boy was about the same age as Shimo, maybe a few years older. He had long liquidy-silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, (indigo in color.) and 2 magenta stripes on each cheek. That boy was very kind to Shimo. He would play with her, give her advice on how to make her stories better, an, best of all, he could deal with her cold attitude occaisionally.

Lord Inu Taisho seemed to approve of his son having a friend, and he was allways nice to Shimo.

When this boy left for another village with his father, Shimo was heart-broken. She still read her stories to the village children, but with not even half of the enthusiasm as before he left. The only good thing that happened at the time he left, was that Shimo found out that his name was Sesshomaru.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

18 years later, Shimo was a beautiful young woman. She still had feelings for the one who calls himself Sesshomaru, but knew that the chances of meeting him again were slim.

That winter, Shimo was riding her horse, Inazuma, through an open field. For some reason the sound of hooves through soft snow soothed her.

Inazuma was gliding through the powdery snow at a graceful gallop, her slender Arabian legs dancing across the open field.

Shimo was riding Inazuma bareback, her body, mind, and heart were going at the same pace as her horse's.

She had always had a special connection with animals, but especially horses. She loved them, and they, in turn, loved her.

Inazuma means _lightning_, which is the perfect way to describe her. A palomino-dappled Arabian with a shimmery, cream-colored mane and tail.

Inazuma was the smartest, fastest horse in Shimo's village. She did not choose Inazuma, Inazuma chose her. most of the people in the village believe that Inazuma's sire was Entei, the demon fire horse, and her dam was a beautiful Arabian with powers of lightning. Inazuma inheirited her mother's lightning powers, but her father's cleverness and speed. Few people think that it's only a co-incidence that Shimo got such a special horse.

That day, when Shimo was riding Inazuma, she had the feeling that the horse could sense something she herself could not. "What is the matter, Ina?" Shimo asked, because this is Inazuma's nick-name.

The horse was staring intently and with anticipation into the distant forest. Shimo decided to let Ina rest, (though she didn't need to,) and let her get a drink from the river inside the forest. "_Ina_," Shimo thought, "_what interests you so_?"

It then started raining. Neither Ina nor Shimo minded the rain, they actually enjoyed it.

When the companions got to the river, they each took a long drink, just to kill time, then they rested. Then Shimo smelt something that she hasn't smelled since she was 4. "No," she said, "it couldn't be Sesshomaru, could it, Ina? I mean, the chances of seeing him again after so many years..." she let her voice trail off, reliving fond memories, and fantasizing sbout what things would be like if Sesshomaru hadn't left.

Shimo awoke from her day-dream snd searched for the scent again, but it was gone. Vanished. "_Maybe I just miss him a lot_," she thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who are you?" a deep, soothing voice asked

Shimo turned around and looked at the man, straight in the eyes.

_Amber. _

She could never forget those eyes.

As soon as this man looked into Shimo's eyes deeply, he whispered, "Shimo..." and his eyes widened slightly.

"Se...Sesshomaru?" she questioned hesitantly, for his eyes were the same color, but that was the only similarity, they seemed lifeless.

Shimo couldn't help but run over and give him a hug, looking him in the eyes the whole time. As soon as the two made contact, Sesshomaru's eyes lit up, like she had breathed life into him.

He slowly closed his eyes and put his arms around her. "I missed you... So much." he said, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"And I you," Shimo replied, "would you like to sit down? I need to ask you something."

Shimo held Sesshomaru's hand and led him over to where Ina was now grazing. They sat down and Shimo asked, "When I saw you just now, your eyes, they were lifeless. What happened?"

I left you," he said simply, " I got that way when I didn't have you, Shimo, I've allways liked you more than just a friend."

"That is the way I felt towards you, but I was too shy to tell you." Shimo said and blushed.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Do that again, I like it."

"Do what?" Shimo asked, still blushing.

"I think it's cute when you blush. I loved it when we were children, and in fact I still do." he added, "Who is your friend? gesturing at your horse.

"Oh," she said," that's Inazuma. Ina for short. After you went away, she was my best friend and understood me better than anyone. Her mother was a full-blooded Arabian with the powers of lightning, and her father, Entei, was killed by Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's next words were iced over with hate, "My half-brother,"

He saw the look in Shimo's eyes. They, without words, were saying, "_I was not aware that you had a brother_."

Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking and told her that Inuyasha was born after he left and had a human, in fact, a princess for a mother.

_Izayoi._

That name rang a bell in Shimo's mind, like it was familiar, but it brought no memories.

"So," she inquired, "what have you been doing for the past 18 years, Sesshomaru?"

"I have been making it up as I go along. My only true plan is to destroy Naraku." then he told all that he had done, battles he had fought, people he had met, and finally, about Jaken and Rin.

"_Awwww_... Rin sounds absolutely adorable!" Shimo exclaimed, "May I meet her?"

"If you wish," Sesshomaru answered, giving her his infamous, but rarely seen, smile.

Actually, the only ones who've ever seen his smile are Jaken, Rin, and Shimo herself.

He stood up and offered Shimo his hand so he could help her up, to be polite. "Rin is playing in the rain, and Jaken is watching her. He hates to do so, but he is faithful to me and does as I say." Sesshomaru said and Shimo giggled a little.

He reached for her hand to hold it. Shimo obliged and moved closer to him, enjoying being with him again. She was getting used to how handsome and mature he's become, and she liked it. They then were out of the forest into the open rain, Inazuma following behind. It was now in a downpour, and it didn't take long for Shimo's sky-blue kimono to get plastered to her curves,(Which Sesshomaru was looking at!) and her bangs stuck to her face.

He suddenly couldn't resist anymore and pulled Shimo really close to him, watching the rain drip off of the ends of her baby-blue hair and long eyelashes.

Sesshomaru gently swept the rain-soaked hair from Shimo's face, saying,"You are even more beautiful now than I remember you, like the first cherry blossom of spring."

Ther faces slowly moved closer together, ending up with a gentle kiss. Shimo felt Sesshomaru's soft lips on hers, a feeling she had wanted to feel for oh, so long. Sesshomaru sensed her eagerness and deepened the kiss, much to her delight.

After a moment or two, they pull away_. "Wow..." _Shimo whispered.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Sesshomaru told her, stroking her hair tenderly and lovingly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" someone called out.

A little human girl, about 7 years old, was running towards Sesshomaru and Shimo, folowed very far behind by an imp-looking demon that she guessed was Jaken, and the little girl was Rin.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said,"this is Shimo. We were best friends as children and she may be staying with us forever, if she likes."

Shimo's eyes lit up with anticipation, as well as Rin's. She looked at Sesshomaru with pure innocence. "Really?"

Shimo said greatfully to him, "I'd love to stay, thank you."

"Will you play with me, Shimo?" Rin asked.

She looked at Sesshomaru, who smiled and nodded. "Sure, Rin, I'll play."

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed as she took Shimo's hand and pulled her into the middle of the field.

"What should we play?" she asked.

Rin scrunched up her face in thought. "Ummmmm... How about 'hide and seek'?"

"Okay, I'll count first. To ten, right?" Shimo began counting.

Rin smiled and ran behind a thick tree. When shimo was done counting, Rin couldn't suppress a giggle. Shimo heard, but humored the little human, and instead looked in the wrong places intentionally. "Huh...I wonder where Rin went..." she said sarcasticly.

She then silently tip-toed around the tree that she heard the giggling behind. "Gotcha! Huh?" Shimo said confused, because Rin was not there.

Then she saw Rin running away, laughing her head off. Shimo ran after her, also laughing at how she had been outsmarted by a mere human girl! "Oh, I'm gonna get you now, Rin!" she yelled, running towards the child.

Rin looked behind her and saw Shimo easily catching up to her. She then made a noise halfway between a laugh and a scream as Shimo tagged her. They both fell to the ground soaking wet and laughing extremely hard. "You're... much more... fun than... Master Jaken..." Rin said, between gasping breaths.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was speaking with Jaken.

"You will treat Shimo with the same respect that you have for me, understood?" he demanded.

"Yes, my Lord," Jaken replied.

"And you will obey her as you do me? You're work will be little around her, Shimo does not ask for much, usually only writing utensils and paper."

"I will respect and obey Lady Shimo, but do tell what you see you see in this young woman?"Jaken repeated.

"You, Jaken, know better than anyone how quiet I was, correct?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes," Jaken replied, waiting for an explanation.

"That is because I could not see Shimo anymore, my father and I had to leave the demon village we were staying in to begin my training to become Lord of the Western Lands.I was saddened to leave her, and my father resented it too, for he had grown fond of her also. None the less, we left.

"A while afterwards, Inuyasha was born and Father died protecting Izayoi from Takimaru, Then I found you and was given Tenseiga, and finally, I revived Rin and let her follow along with us. I started getting less silent after Rin came along because she reminded me of Shimo." Sesshomaru paused for a moment to watch Shimo and Rin sitting in the grass, talking and giggling occasionally, and he smiled.

Jaken was waiting patiently for him to continue. "She softened me because of this, but for me to be back to my true self, I needed the real thing, which I just recently acquired." Sesshomaru motioned to Shimo, who was now laughing and being chased by Rin.( They were obviously playing tag.)

"But-" Jaken began, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Why did I never speak of her before?"

"Yes," Jaken said, "that's what I've been wondering."

"It pained me, deep down, to mention Shimo. I never thought I would see her again, and thinking of her only brought back memories I never thought I would like to relive again. It just made me miss her more.

"You see, Jaken, when I left Shimo still held a big part of my heart in her delicate grasp." Sesshomaru explained.

"Delicate?!" Jaken asked, "Shimo has claws and fangs, just like you!"

"Yes... But delicate all the same..."Sesshomaru argued.

His eyes were now closed, remembering himself and Shimo as children, sitting down to write together, listening to her stories, and playing with her in the forest. He was thinking that she was basing her books off what she hoped would happen between herself and Sesshomaru.

"Is this why Sara and Kagura never appealed to you?" Jaken inquired curiously.

"Kagura would not have appealed to me anyway, being Naraku's incarnation. She reeks of blood and evil. Sara almost won my heart, with gentleness and beauty that rivaled Shimo's, but she never succeeded. I admit, I was saddened to kill her, but if I couldn't have Shimo, I would have no one. As with cherry blossoms, the first is by far the best...in my opinion. Shimo is my cherry blossom, my first love. I loved her then, and I love her now." Sesshomaru finished telling his story to Jaken, who sighed.

He would never understand the way dog-demons think.

Sesshomaru was gazing aimlessly into the now clear sky with his eyes of a deep, gold color, then he smiled showing his pearly-white fangs, then said, "I plan to propose to her tonight,"

At this statement Inazuma walked out of the shadows where she had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, gazing at him with big, liquid-brown eyes that seemed to be saying, _"Good choice. My friend will not hesitate to agree."_

"You know my plans, don't you, Ina?" he said in a voice that only the horse could hear.

She blinked her eyes once to say yes, and Sesshomaru gave her a gentle pat on her velvety muzzle. "A horse!" a gleeful voice called out.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin and Shimo running towards himself and Ina

He was observing how Shimo, in some ways, was similar to her horse. The way she moved, how graceful she was, and her overall personality. Sesshomaru was then watching Shimo's every step._"It's like she's... cantering." _he thought.

"Would you like to ride her, Rin?" Shimo asked.

"Yeah! I would love to learn to ride a horse!What is her name?" Rin said excitedly.

"Inazuma," Sesshomaru answered for Shimo, "but we call her Ina."

"Sesshomaru, is it okay by you if I teach Rin how to ride?" Shimo asked sweetly.

"Of course," he said kindly, as he lifted Rin onto Ina's perfectly sloped back.

Sesshomaru then offered Shimo his hand and helped on behind Rin. Though she didn't really need any help, he did anyway to be polite."Thanks," she said and gave Sesshomaru a gentle kiss on the lips before Ina took off at a gallop. "Hold on to her mane, Rin," Shimo said over the rush of the wind.

Rin did as instructed and Shimo was suprised at what a natural rider Rin was. She was moving perfectly with the horse. Shimo then got off and stood beside Sesshomaru. "Try it by yourself now." Shimo said,"Do you remember how to direct her to where you want to go?"

Rin nodded and she and Ina took off, Sesshomaru and Shimo watching. He put an arm around her and said, "Either she's done this before, or you're an extremely good teacher, Shimo."

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes while he started running his clawed fingers through her hair."Shimo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hm?"

Sesshomaru held her close in a warm embrace, and she was enjoying it. "Will you marry me?"

Shimo's crystal blue eyes snapped open. She looked into his gold ones and saw pure love and trust deep within them. "Oh, yes..." she said.

The two shared another passionate kiss, and in Sesshomaru's mind, he was with his true mate for life. In Shimo's mind, she felt as if she was finally home...as if nothing will go wrong again...ever...


End file.
